This invention relates to pressure transducers and more particularly to capacitive pressure sensors.
It is often necessary to determine the pressure of gases and liquids for purposes of measurement or control and many transducers and sensors have been proposed to facilitate the determination of the pressure of gases and liquids. One general type of transducer or sensor for such applications is a capacitive sensor in which the pressure is sensed and measured based on a change in the spacing between electrodes which in turn varies the output signal of an electrical circuit including the electrodes.
Whereas many types of capacitive sensors have been designed and made commercially available, and whereas the various capacitive sensors have proven to be generally satisfactory, they embody a relatively complex construction and/or require a very complex manufacturing procedure and, as such, tend to be relatively expensive and prone to quality control problems.